


Say Goodbye

by myscribblingquill



Series: Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tauriel Dies, Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week, Tauriel Dies au, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hobbithelltrashsquadproxy.tumblr.com/post/127477649975/the-punks-who-brought-you-thordalf-now">Secret Lesbians Week</a> Day 6 - BotfA Grief<br/>The battle is over, the dead have been buried. The elves took their dead back to their own realm meaning that whenever Kili wanted to visit Tauriel's grave he had to travel into the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop hates me, so yesterday when I tried to upload this it decided to crash everytime. But yeah, I tried something new-ish.

It had been over a month since the battle and just over three weeks since Kili had last visited the woodland realm. After the battle finished, the dwarves that had been slain were buried but Thranduil decided that the elves would be taking their dead back to the forest. Kili was still in the healing tents being checked over by Oin when he heard, knowing that Tauriel's body would be taken too. 

She wasn't going to object to Tauriel not being buried near Erebor, she deserved to be buried with the rest of her kin that died in the battle. Kili however did want to be there when she was buried. She tired to convince Oin that she was able to travel into the forest in time for the funeral but he insisted that she stay in her tent while her wounds healed. His reasoning was that she could always visit the grave afterwards.

Kili had gone to visit Tauriel's grave a week after the battle. She was accompanied by some of the less injured elves with were travelling back home. After spending a few days in the halls of Mirkwood, this time as a guest, and visiting Tauriels' grave she went back to Erebor where her duties as a heir of Durin waited for her.

She hadn't been able to find time to visit the forest again for the next three weeks but finally Balin gave her a day off and offered to arrange a visit to Mirkwood. Kili took the offer up immediately. As soon as she was allowed up from her bed she had been thrown into her duties, having no time to mourn Tauriel. She had missed having someone to talk to in the evening, as even Fili was busy most days as the heir to the throne.

Tauriel's grave was nestled in a clearing with the halls of Mirkwood. The sunlight could shine through the gap in the dense forest, spreading light onto all the trees that edit and when the moon was out, the clearing glowed softly, While visiting Kili liked to spend the evening, after dinner, sitting in the clearing. She found that it soothed her to just sit and think for a while.

Kili wasn't a naturally sombre person, she always had energy and a lively spirt, but after Tauriel's death she found that once in a while she liked to sit quietly, just thinking. Thranduil had the foresight to place a bench in the clearing, as Tauriel wasn't the only elf burried their, many other's also liked to visit. Some stayed for hours, talking or thinking over the past, while other's only visited for a few minutes.

That was why Kili tried only to visit during the evenings, at that time most of the elves were busy so the clearing was empty. She often just sat staring at the grey stone that held Tauriel's name. The words that they'd spoken to each other while Kili was in a cell often floated through Kili's thoughts. It was one of the reasons why she liked to sit in the clearing as the moon rose. The moonlight reminded her of what Tauriel had spoke of, the feast of starlight.

Upon being buried the runestone had still been in Tauriel's pocket. She had left it there after Kili had given it to her and the elves perceived that it held some sentimental value, so buried it with her. Kili was glad she still had it, she gave it to her for a reason and wasn't about to renounce that because she died. 

The thing that bothered Kili the most was that she should have been in the grave, not Tauriel. They'd been fighting Bolg together. Kili knew that Bolg would try to kill her before Tauriel, she was of the line of Durin and that mean that the Orc wanted her line dead. She'd been fighting the Orc when she heard Tauriel's voice echo through the fortress. Then she'd appeared just behind Bolg. They'd tried to fight him together, but in the end Bolg stabbed Tauriel through the chest and left Kili with a large wound on his left shoulder.

Tauriel had died almost instantly, the blade piercing too deep for any healers to have a hope of saving her. They had been able to help Kili though. Once she allowed herself to be taken to the healers.

Dwalin was the first to find her. He'd just sent Fili down the mountain with a group of dwarves, he wasn't too injured, Azog had given him a stab wound on his back but he would be alright. Kili had been crying over Tauriel's body when Dwalin came found them. He realised that Tauriel was already gone but that Kili was losing a lot of blood and needed to be taken to the healers at the bottom of the hill. She'd protested immediately, wanting to say with Tauriel. In the end Dwalin had to pick her up and take her half screaming down to the healers.

Now though, Kili appreciated what Dwalin had done. She had apologized for screaming at him as soon as she was allowed visitors. 

As Kili thought back over the battle on Ravenhill, she tried to stop herself from coming up with what if's. The first few days after Tauriel had died she spent most of her time going over how she could have saved her. She quickly came to the realisation that it wouldn't bring Tauriel back, so she tried to think of the happier moments.

By this time the moon had rose high in the sky, flooding the clearing with soft moonlight. Kili decided that it was time for her to leave. She had spent four days visiting Mirkwood, spending a lot of time in the clearing as the moon rose. However she still had duties to attend to in Erebor and if she stayed any longer Thorin would be sending an escort to bring her back.

Standing for the bench she walked over to the stone that marked Tauriel's grave. She placed the Tauriel's quiver on the grass in front of the stone. She had almost brought flowers but when Balin gave him the quiver that had been found on Ravenhill, Kili decided that it would be more suitable that flowers.

"Goodbye amrâlimê" she said softly, turning for the grave and exciting the clearing. She'd be back in a few weeks but for now it was goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
